


A Blank Page Costs A Lot

by Zeynis



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Injury, For the last part, Hearing Voices, Help, How Do I Tag, Loss of Limbs, Memory Loss, Not So Detailed btw But It's There, One Shot, Piglin Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Some Hermits Are Mentioned Too, Starting Over, Torture, Watcher Charles | Grian, Winged Charles | Grian, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeynis/pseuds/Zeynis
Summary: Watchers will not stop this time. They gave him various chances but he is not worty anymore. So, they do not hold back this time. But universe has different plans for their victim.Maybe everything will be fine this time. Maybe.---A story of a harsh end and a  fresh start but nothing else really.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	A Blank Page Costs A Lot

**Author's Note:**

> This is mt first work here. Nothing special, just something I was thinking about a lot and it is finally finished after some weeks. Yeah, I'm really slow at editing. 
> 
> English is not my main laguage so there will be some weird sentences.
> 
> Here goes nothing.

_“We found you Xelqua. “_

Grian felt the world around him freeze. He couldn’t see, he couldn’t hear, he couldn’t-

Then he woke up. Soaked in sweat, and struggling to take some breath. It was so suffocating, so tiring and so scary. Hearing the same creepy voices he remembered from years ago. They were becoming more and more clear every time and it was terrifying. 

I need to calm down, he said to himself. He had work to do. There was always something that kept him busy at Hermitcraft and Grian was really grateful for this. 

Maybe he couldn’t stay here forever, maybe he had to leave at some point and he knew that these were not just simple and harmless “maybe”s but-

A chill coming down to his spine and wings made his thoughts fade. It wasn’t just from cold, no, he was in his sweet bed and it was really warm, physically. And that cold force was something not physical, it was pure magic. He knew it. 

It was pure Watcher magic. 

Pure danger. 

\----

It took a few hours for Grian to get up and actually do something. Now, the winged Hermit was at his Hobbit themed beginner base, alone. 

The base was mostly the same except the thin layer of dust everywhere and some spider web around the corners. But it was nothing unexpected since this place was not visited for some months now. 

_“This will not work our precious Xelqua."_

_"Stop trying."_

_"We may take you under our care once again._

Grian made his way back to the bedroom, ignored the now multiplied voices as they whispered some venom into his mind. He carefully broke some blocks at the ground and it revealed a hidden chest. It was one of the first thing he added to his base when the new season started. It was not a work of redstone but still made a little vault. 

Just before opening the chest, he stopped. This was not a hesitation though, it was more of a goodbye. There was no time to write proper farewell letters for everyone. No, he would need days to say a proper goodbye to Hermitcraft.

 _I'm sorry_ , the winged man said while opening the chest. 

In the chest, there was just two items. Two items that no ordinary player couldn’t even think of having. Two items that could help him now. Two items with the powers to trick even the strongest beings.

At least for some time. 

A Watcher mask and a communicator of an admin. 

Grian was having so many emotions mixed up now it made him want to just scream till his vocal cords gave up. Still, he knew that wasting time was not an option and kept his scream to himself. The silent scream pile inside his mind was a mountain at this point. 

First, he slowly and carefully grabbed the mask. Not that it would break or scratch, no, even if the wanted the mask would just continue to exist and still would have its perfect white surface. Watchers cared about perfection and he just hated it. 

He still hated it even when he placed the mask on his face. 

In no time, he could feel the Watcher magic surrounding him. And the worst part was the fact that he was the core of this magic, not that stupid mask. His now glowing purple wings was a symbol of this. A Watchers wings came from magic. He always had that magic in himself, wearing a Watcher mask just made it easier for him to actually use his magic. 

Then he reached for the admin device. Then he would just force himself into another whitelisted server, leaving Hermitcraft behind, and then he would hide there for some another years. 

Then, he would repeat it again, again and again. 

“We really sorry dear Xelqua. 

"But you left us no other choice.”

This time voices were not in his mind. 

It was directly behind-

Suddenly everything around himself faded into nothing but pain. A wave of agony consumed all of his body and even standing up become impossible, he dropped onto his knees. His eyes were wide open and full of fear behind the mask. But even the mask was not helping him now. He was weak, trapped and hopeless. Everything was too much. Then he felt the cold ground beneath him and it was the last thing he remembered before fading into unconsciousness. 

\---

"Say hello-" 

"Sunshine-" 

" Wake up."

**"Wake up. "**

Grian tried not to open his eyes. He could feel the cold rock he was lying on. It felt rougher than obsidian, so it was bedrock probably. He could also hear the voices around him.

Watchers, they were there. Watching him, judging him. 

He knew that the mask was still on his face, the flat porcelain was too familiar even after years. Also, he still could feel the magic inside him, still not so stable, but there. 

So, it seemed like Watchers didn't do anything to him, yet. 

"Xelqua, open your eyes." 

The voice was so soft, so kind and it just made Grian shiver even more. He couldn't do this, he didn't-

**"Open your eyes."**

Grian quickly obeyed, not daring to making the Watcher repeat themselves again. His purple eyes were full of fear but the mask blocked it all. Ironically, that mask was being on his side for the first time. Hiding his emotions to any other person, but also it still allowed him to see the world. It was a work of magic.

He loved it. 

He hated it. 

His surrendering was nothing surprising. Bedrock and obsidian, just as he assumed. Unbreakable like a Watchers pride. 

But Grian felt so close to breaking. He loved Hermitcraft, he really did and now all of it was over for him. Forever. 

"You did some unforgivable things Xelqua."

"Escaped from us."

"Made fun of us."

"Disrespected to us."

All of the Watchers around Grian started to speak at once. It was so loud, so painful. Every one of them were saying different things, but also all of them were angry.

A magic started to surround him. A line of bright purple watcher magic was wrapping around his arms, his legs and his neck and everywhere. Grian didn't even try to resist it, there was no use. A pathetic player was not a match to a real Watcher, and here he was surrounded by them. 

"You have to pay for this."

"You need to pay."

"Accept the consequences."

The thin lines of magic were now nearly fully tied him. It was tight and slowly getting more and more uncomfortable. But then he realized that was nothing once it started to pull his wings.

It hurt, it hurt so much and didn't stop. His feathers got ripped and started to fall on the bedrock. Once shiny and healthy feathers got dull and broken on the ground. Grian wanted to scream so much but tried to hold it. He bit his lips a little bit too hard he felt the metallic taste of blood on his mouth. And the magic lines didn't stop, it only become more painful. At the bases of his wings, where they are connected to his back, they got so tight and easily cut the skin. They didn't stop. 

Grian was now fully aware of what was happening. They were tearing his wings off. 

They were. Tearing. His wings. 

Oh he wanted this to be a bad dream so much. He just wanted to be with Hermits, his friends, once again but all he could do was to scream. When did he started to scream anyway? Grian couldn't remember. Pain was so much now, it become his only reality. Only the pain was real. The hot blood flowing down his back felt so surreal, even when he could taste the metallic blood in his mouth, he didn't want to believe it. 

"Disappointment."

"You made this to yourself." 

"You are not one of us." 

"Not anymore."

"Useless." 

Watchers kept speaking. Grian kept screaming. 

No one heard this except them. They were in depths of void, not in a community full of friendship and happiness. 

Every second passing felt like days of torture to Grian. His mind was blurry and tangled. He would probably pass out from either blood loss or the pain. And judging by the sound of his bones giving up and cracking, it wouldn't make a difference for him. He felt so broken already. 

At some point, his mind went from blood red to empty black and he went in the world of unconsciousness. 

\----

When Phil showed up in front of his door carrying someone, both soaked in blood, Techno knew better than asking questions. He quickly placed down a bed and went upstairs to brew some potions for the stranger. If Phil decided to save that person, he would help him too. 

With first sets of potions ready, Techno got downstairs to give them to Phil.

And then he saw the person lying on the bed. It looked like Phil already started to clean him. The blond stranger was on his stomach. Fresh blood coming around his shoulder blades, making a mess at white covers of bed. His blood soaked sweater was on the ground, making a mess at the spruce floor.

Techno just finished cleaning the house two hours ago.

This better be worth it or he would just-

_“Look at him.”_

_“Poor boy.”_

_“Can’t you see?”_

Of course the voices would be so loud the worst moment. They were so quiet since Phil arrived with the boy and Techno just hoped that they would stay quiet longer.

“Quiet, Chat.” He said while giving a splash potion of health to Philza.

Unsurprisingly, they did not listen him.

_“Technoblind.”_

_“Right there.”_

_“Imagine not seeing that mask.”_

Mask? What mask? He hated it when Chat messed with him like that.

Then he too saw the white porcelain on a barrel right next to the bed.

\---

The moment Grian opened his eyes, he didn't know if he was lucky or cursed.

He did just get hunted down by Watchers and left the only place he could say “home.” That was probably cursed beyond anything but he did not except to really open his eyes once again.

Watchers had the power to permanently kill him, they had power to lock him in a hardcore world or torture him for the eternity. So, why did he felt actually comfortable?

Maybe he would assume that he was, once again at Hermitcraft. Someone found him and saved him. He wanted to feel safe.

He knew that he would never be safe again.

Grian knew about luck. it would only get you to some point and then let you go. And he knew that his luck was long gone. Waking up probably meant more torture. Of course, maybe they did just heal him so he would last longer in their next section.

Then there was a giant pig, sitting on a chair and wearing a king outfit in front of him. Well, that was not something you’d see every day.

They were staring at him, sharp eyes looking straight to Grian’s soul. He would be scared normally but now he felt too tired to care.

"Hey Phil, I think he woke up fully this time."

And they also speak too. Why was this concept felt familiar now? 

"Hey mate, how are you feeling?” A new voice, probably Phil, asked.

Grian slowly turned his face to see them, only to be greeted by a man with a weird sense of clothing. Hat and clogs, really?

Then again, he had dressed as a guinea pig once so maybe he was not the one to comment about clothing.

There was just a simple question directed to him. All he needed to was speak up some world or two. That was simple, he could do it. Except he couldn’t do it. His throat ached so bad, it looked like all the screaming really did a damage, so Grian just nodded, thankful for the fact that at least some part of his body wanted to cooperate with him. 

The new person didn’t look so convinced by Grian’s answer. Not like anyone could recover from getting their wings taken from them in two days, no, he knew that it would take some long months at least and it would not be easy.

But this was why he take the boy with him. They would help him.

No more words were exchanged in the room. The next hour was spent by helping Grian to get into a sitting position and making him drink a regeneration potion. It was really tricky since they had to be rally careful about the boys back. He winced quite hard a lot of time but the fact that he made no noise at all was worrying. He kept his eyes shut and just accepted everything. Luckily no wound reopened in the progress judging by the still clean looking bandages but there was a few breaks to let him breath.

But Grian didn’t really complained once the sweet potion made the pain go away. No, not fully. Not ever fully. But still it was a big help and he finally get his head together. So, he just tried to analysis the state he was in.

In front of him were two complete strangers. Tough they somehow felt so similar. one of their names was Phil apparently. But he had no ideas about the royal looking pig. 

"Feeling better?" 

He quickly left his thoughts and nodded. At least this time It didn't took him ages to respond. He even felt confident enough to speak. 

"Who’re you?" It was more of a whisper but it was progress. Potions really made wonders in no time. 

"My friend here is Technoblade. I'm Philza." 

Technoblade and Philza. Philza and Technoblade. 

Grain’s eyes widened in realization. 

He heard about them. Two regular players. One was with Watcher's for ages. Other was just taken in. But they had the same spirit in themselves. They did not accept Watches. 

Watchers took Philza’s wings just like they did to him. They also locked him in a single hardcore world. Apparently, the lock was not as effective as they thought. 

Technoblade' s escape was another thing. He never got the Watcher powers. Still, he just tried to escaped all by himself from them. And once again, it looked this was not just a "try".

When Grian first heard this stories from Watchers, he knew they wouldn't be the full truth. He just felt it. Well, it was great to see the truth now. Even if it costed him everything, he still was lucky it seemed. 

Maybe he really got a third chance.

\----

Back at Hermitcraft, everything just continued. 

Hours and days and weeks passed but no one spoke about Grian. 

There were few things out of ordinary tough. 

Like when Mumbo and Iskall talked about the Sahara, none of them take credit for the building. It was as it some third person built it for them. 

Like when in a monthly meeting, Xisuma waited for a 24th member. They all knew that there was only 23 people living on the server. It was like this since the beginning of the season.

Impulse spent a whole day grinding for dark prismarine once. There were full double chests of the material at the end of the day. Even when he restocked his shop, he didn't know what to do with the rest. Why did he even get this many of a block which no one uses anyway? 

It was just little blank spots here and there. Or sometimes a big empty land in the forest or shopping district. Something was missing in the server. 

It didn't bother anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> EXWatcher!Philza pog
> 
> About how did Philza find Grian... It's up to you! Who knows; maybe Watchers just left him there, maybe Philza went to rescue him, maybe there was a third person involved. (I'm not going to say that which one is my choice but it is one of them.)
> 
> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment an let me know what you think or if you have any questions. Because ı am really the worst at writing what is going on in my head :'D
> 
> Oh oh and most importantly since I am really new into this thing my tags are not that right. They could probably use some correction.
> 
> yeah "Sunshine" and "Hat and Clogs" are small references to Irish (Grian means 'sun' if I'm correct) and Bleach (one Urahara boi) cuz why not???


End file.
